eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1630/1631 (25 June 1998)
Synopsis A friend of Roy's has offered him the use of a holiday cottage, Roy asks Pat if she would like to go - today. Pat is not so sure, at such short notice. Robbie offers to stand in for her. Pat only agrees on the condition that he makes a good job of cooking Frank's breakfast. Pat later tells Roy that she will only agree to the holiday if Barry moves out of their house by the time they return. Roy will just have to tell him! Irene discovers from Peggy that Louise is back in Walford. She waits for Terry to return home and confronts him: he is still lying to her, he knew all weekend that Louise was around. Terry defends himself by saying he was only trying to protect Irene and that Louise is just out to get him. Conor tells Pauline about the state of Ruth's house. Ruth receives more bills that she is unable to pay. Pauline lets herself into Ruth's home and starts to hoover - Ruth comes back and is upset. She tells Pauline that she may have to sell the house. Conor accepts an offer from Phil to move in with him. Ruth asks Conor for more rent but he tells her he is moving out tonight. Ruth becomes angry - Conor tells her that moving in with her and Mark was the biggest mistake of his life. Ruth slaps him. Mark tries to calm Ruth down but she attacks him over Pauline's interference in their house. Mary tries to get Ruth to go home, but she is told to "shut up!". Mark slams his keys down and tells her "I'm finished with you Ruth." "For good this time!" Tiffany arranges to go on a massage course for 2 weeks. Grant had not realised that the course would be so long. Peggy and Tiffany gang up on him - Tiffany goes out with Louise and Peggy takes a break. Grant begins to complain but Tiffany tells him that she and Peggy had managed for 6 weeks while he was in Cyprus so he should be able to cope for a couple of hours. Tiffany and Louise see Sarah and Irene while they are out. Tiffany suggests that Louise tries talking to Irene - but it ends in a slanging match. Rosa is worried about Nicky spending so much time with Martin Fowler as she has heard that Martin has been in trouble and she asks Beppe to check him out. Nicky is late home and Beppe is sent to look for her. He finds her playing with Martin on the new game machine which has arrived for the Night Cafe. Mary talks to Mark when they go up to the allotments. Mark tells her how Arthur would always be found up there when he needed to think. He tells Mary he doesn't know what he wants to do about Ruth. Pauline goes to see Ruth and offers to invest £10,000 in the house to help Ruth out. Ruth doesn't want to accept at first but Pauline insists after all the help and support Ruth has given Mark in the past. Mark asks Pauline what she had been doing at Ruth's. Pauline tells him she just wants to see how Ruth was; that he can't throw away a good marriage. Mark is angry and tells Pauline he has had enough of caring for other people - if he still had his motorbike he would get as far away as possible and never come back! Credits Main cast *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond- Gavin Richards Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes